This investigation may yield information as to the pattern of inheritance of neuronal characteristics in the somatic cell hybrids as well as the appropriateness of these cells for use as neuronal models. This type of information is ultimately important in the attempt of this laboratory to understand the biochemical and genetic basis for nervous system function and development.